Total Eclipse
by Richforce
Summary: A Shadow Duelist appears in Neo Domino City with his sights set on the signers. Bonds will be tested as those who duel him face thier inner demons.
1. Part 1

Total Eclipse

Part One: The Heartless Duelist! Triangle Duel of Suffering!

In a dark room a hooded figure was speaking to a man with a black cloak. "The time is coming soon, the Crimson Dragon will soon be awakened and its powers must not stop the awaking of the dark one. Eclipse you go by the title Night Duelist so I ask you to help us Dark Signers seal the dragon away again!"

"Rest assured master." Eclipse said. He tilted his face upward showing he had red eyes and black hair while the lower half of his face was bandaged up. "When I beat them I will do worse to them than merely seal the power Crimson Dragon. Prepare yourselves Signers; get ready to enter the shadows!"

The sunlight pierced through the window into Ruca's room. It was still a little early so she was still sleeping. Suddenly an air horn was heard throughout the apartment. "Come on people, It's time to start training!" yelled her twin brother Rua.

Yusei Fudo came into the living room. "Hey could you keep it down? I just thought I'd check up on you before I checked out a rumor going on about a new Dark Signer in the old part of Neo Domino City."

"Well, you can do that later!" said Rua. "Now it's time for training!"

"Training?" Rua asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, now that we know about the Crimson Dragon and how it could save the world the singers all have to be in top condition. Now we'll start this morning with practicing drawing, then we'll refresh basic strategy…"

"Uh Rua, not to brag but I am a better duelist than you are, plus you don't seem to be a signer so why are you training with us?"

"Because I want to protect you, I may not have your gift of talking to monster spirits or your talent but, you're my sister and I don't want you getting hurt."

Ruca put her hand on Rua's shoulder. "And you're my brother and I don't want you to be hurt either. I know I promised the monster spirits I would protect their world, but I could never choose between them and you."

"It always amazes me how strong your bond as twins can be." Yusei said. He then picked up a photo on the mantle of the twins. It was taken when they were babies; they were wearing footed pajamas and helping each other stand for the first time. "Even back then you always stood together, you may have your differences but it doesn't seem like they matter in the long run."

"Hey Yusei are you going to come with us?"

"You two go and have fun" Yusei said putting down the photo. "I'll go and see if Yanagi or Hirumo have seen anything strange."

A short time later the twins were with their friend Tempei and, against Ruca's better judgment decided to explore one of the older parts of the city. "Aren't you two worried about the criminals that hang around this part of the city?"

"I thought we could improve our skills by reviewing some the greatest duels of all time." said Rua.

"That's right." said Tempei. "Some of the greatest duels in the world happened right in this town. It's a shame that people just let it get so run down."

They made it to an old square with a small clock in the middle that was no longer working. "Check this out, Ruca!" Rua said "This Square was a big hangout for Yugi Moto himself. Think of all the great duels he must have had here."

"Well, that's true, but I don't see how going through an old square is going get me ready to face the next Dark Signer. Don't you think so Tempei?"

He didn't answer.

"Uh, Tempei?" Rua asked turning around only to see their friend had vanished. "Where did he go?"

"Duel me and find out!" said Eclipse as he was standing right under the clock tower that no one near just moments before.

"Duel you?" asked Ruca. "You must be working the Dark Signers!"

"I am Eclipse the Night Duelist; your friend is not harmed but if you wish for him to stay that way you must both face me in a Triangle Duel."

"Why a Triangle Duel? You'd have much more of an advantage if you took us both as a team, at least then you'd start with more life points."

"Uh sis, I've never been in a Triangle Duel." said Rua.

"It's not a problem, it's essentially like a regular duel except that you're facing two duelists at once who you could either attack you or help you. The last one with any life points wins."

"I see if we both focus on him and then we can beat him easily then just end the duel quickly to get Tempei back."

"Trust me it won't be so easy." said Eclipse taking out what looked like a hand mirror. "Because this will not be like any Duel you have experienced before!"

He turned the mirror around to show the back was black and had a golden eye on the surface. The eye glowed with a blinding light then suddenly it all changed to a swirling mass of darkness.

"Sis, you're the one with experience with this type of stuff, what's going on?"

"I don't know this feels like the Spirit World except cold and evil."

"This is the Shadow Realm." said Eclipse. "And defeating me is the only escape so prepare your Duel Disks."

Suddenly a glowing heart appeared on Ruca and Rua's chests. "What is thing?" Ruca asked.

"All will revealed in the game, even what you want don't know about yourselves." All three got ready. "Now that let the Shadow Game begin!"

GAME START!

Ruca LP: 4000

Rua LP: 4000

Eclipse LP: 4000

Ruca drew a card. "You what they say about 'Ladies first' so I'll start by summoning Kuribon in Defense Mode!

A Brown furry monster with tail with a big red bow tied around it appeared before turning blue.

Kuribon

Level 1

Fairy/Light

ATK 300 DEF 200

When your opponent's monster attacks you directly, you can reduce the Battle Damage from that battle to 0 and Special Summon this card from your hand. If your opponent's monster declares this card as an attack target, you can return this card to your hand to reduce all Battle Damage from that battle to 0. The controller of the monster targeted by this card's effect gains Life Points equal to that monster's ATK.

"That ends my turn!"

"And starts mine!" said Rua. "And I'm summoning Morphtronic Celfon to the field in Attack Mode!"

A Yellow cell phone appeared and changed into a robot.

Morphtronic Celfon

Level 1

Machine/Earth

ATK 100 DEF 100

This card gains one of the following effects according to this card's battle position: ● Attack Position: Once per turn, you can roll 1 six-sided die. Pick up an equal number of cards from the top of your Deck. If there is any Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster(s) among these, you can Special Summon 1 of them ignoring the Summoning conditions. Shuffle all other cards back into your Deck. ● Defense Position: Once per turn, you can roll 1 six-sided die. Pick up and look at equal number of cards from top of your Deck and return them to top of your Deck in the same order.

"And I activate his special ability. Celfon, dial on!" the number 2 lit up on the monster's key pad. "Now I'll look at the top two cards in my deck and if one of them is a Morphtronic monster I can summon it." He drew two cards. "Cool I summon Morphtronic Magnen to the field in Attack Mode!"

A U-shaped magnet appeared before turning into a robot.

Morphtronic Magnen

Level 3

Machine/Earth

ATK 800 DEF 800

This card gains one of the following effects according to this card's battle position: ● Attack Position: If your opponent controls at least 1 monster, this card can only selected as an attack target by the monster your opponent controls with the highest ATK. ● Defense Position: While this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target.

"Now Magnen, attack him directly!"

"Rua!" said Ruca. "In a triangle duel you can't attack until everyone has taken at least one turn!"

"Oops. Guess I got carried away again. Ok, make your move."

Eclipse drew a card. "The nightmare begins with this, Wicked Personification-Greed in Attack Mode!"

Wicked looking monster in golden armor with a sword covered in jewels and a shield with the face of the Pot of Greed on it appeared.

Wicked Personification-Greed

Level 3

Fiend/Dark

ATK 1300 DEF 1000

Once during your turn you may send one card from your hand to the graveyard then draw 2 cards.

"Now I activate his special ability, I send one card from my hand to the graveyard so I can draw two cards. Now I play one card face down and end my turn."

"Ok, I Summon Sunlight Unicorn in Attack Mode!" said Ruca. A white horse with a blue mane and large horn appeared.

Sunlight Unicorn

Level 4

Beast/Light

ATK 1800 DEF 1000

Once per turn, you can reveal the top card of your Deck. If that card is a Spell Card, you can add it to your hand. If it is a non-Spell Card, return it to the bottom of your Deck.

"Now I can check the top card of my deck and if it's a spell I can add it to my hand. She drew the card. "And guess what it's a field spell called Ancient Forest. Now Sunlight Unicorn, attack his Wicked Personification-Greed!"

"As you wish." The unicorn's spirit said to her and began to charge.

"Now to show you how the bonds you value are your own delusions with this trap, Attack Guidance Armor! This allows me redirect your attack to any other monster on the field and I choose Kuribon to be destroyed by its own ally!" Sunlight Unicorn's eyes turned a sinister red as it turned and destroyed Kuribon. "You're just fortunate your monster was in defense mode."

"I don't know what happened." said the spirit of Unicorn. "I was filled with darkness and…"

"It's ok, if anything it's Eclipse's fault. I'm ending my turn but I won't let you hurt any more of my friends. It's up to you Rua!"

"Sure thing sis. I'll summon Morphtronic Datatron in Defense Mode!"

A robot appeared that then transformed into a lighter.

Morphtronic Datatron

Level 3

Pyro/Fire

ATK 1200 DEF 600

This card gains one of the following effects according to this card's battle position: ● Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Tribute a monster to inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent. ● Defense Position: Once per turn, you can inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent

"Now Celfon, Dial On!" this time the number 3 lit up. "Now I summon a second Magnen in defense mode and switch my first Magnen into Defense mode too!" Both magnets then created a barrier in front of Rua's other monsters.

"Now you can't attack any of my monsters. I may not have anything stronger than Greed, but thanks to Datatron's special ability you still get hit for 300 points."

Datatron sent out a stream of fire towards Eclipse who didn't even flinch.

Eclipse LP: 3700

"That's for forcing my sister to destroy her favorite monster!"

"You haven't seen my worse yet! My draw!" He had an evil grin under his bandages. "You may think that I cannot attack you boy, but this turn that will be least of your worries! I summon Wicked Personification-Gluttony in Attack Mode!"

A monster appeared that looked like a fat jolly man holding a goblet, but his chest had a pair of eyes and his stomach seemed to have a mouth lined with razor sharp teeth.

Wicked Personification-Gluttony

Level 4

Fiend/Dark

ATK 1700 DEF 1200

Once during your main phase 1 you may discard one card from your hand to the graveyard, if you do any monster defeated in battle by this card is removed from play.

"Now I send a card from my hand to the graveyard to use the special ability of Wicked Personification-Gluttony! Now for the rest of this turn when he destroys a monster in battle it is removed from the game and that isn't all; remember my last turn when I sent a card to the graveyard to use Greed's ability? Well that card is one you will be able to relate quite well boy. I send a card from my hand to the graveyard in order to revive Wicked Personification-Envy in Attack Mode!"

A wicked looking claw burst from the ground and it pulled out a masked monster that looked like it made from pieces of other monsters.

Wicked Personification-Envy

Level 3

Fiend/Dark

ATK 1100 DEF 1300

When this card is in your graveyard during your main phase you may discard one card from your hand to special summon it to the field, this effect can only be used once per turn.

"Why would I relate that ugly thing?" said Rua.

"I'll explain, deep within every human soul there is one of seven defining faults; Greed, Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, Wrath, Lust and Pride. My Shadow Charm Mirror allows me to which of these faults are strongest within a human's soul, and it tells me that for you boy Envy or Jealousy is strongest within you."

"Me, jealous? Those bandages must be wrapped around your head too tight; they're cutting off the circulation to your brain!"

"What is going to be cut off is your defensive wall, I play Shield Crush!"

"But that card can destroy any monster in defense mode!"

"And I think I'll get rid of one of your Magnen." A Magnen exploded. "Now your other Magnen is vulnerable! Envy, attack his second Magnen with Jealousy Claw!"

Envy rushed forward with great speed cut Magnen into pieces with one hit.

"Now your other monsters are wide open! Greed, attack his Datatron! Bejeweled Saber Strike!"

Greed Jumped into the air and then cut Datatron in half on landing.

"Finally Gluttony, attack his Celfon!""

The mouth on Gluttony's stomach opened and a void was inside, a fierce vacuum then pulled Celfon inside. The mouth then closed shut.

Rua LP: 2400

The heart mark on Rua's chest seemed to be erasing itself until almost half of it was gone.

"Rua, are you ok?!" Ruca asked.

Rua then suddenly seemed cross with Ruca. "Butt out! You could have set a trap to protect me but you didn't, that birthmark is wasted on you!" He then caught himself. "Ruca, I didn't mean…"

"Huhahahahaha!" Eclipse laughed. "But you did boy! Oh did I forget to mention, those marks represent your actual hearts, in this Shadow Game as you lose life points you will lose more of your own hearts to shadows!"

"That's cruel…" Ruca said with a tear.

Rua then got cross again. "How come you don't have a mark Eclipse? That's cheating!"

"That's quite simple actually, I don't have a heart; never did. But your hearts aren't your biggest problem."

"What now?"

"Just the usual stipulation in a Shadow Game, only the winner can escape the Shadow Realm; the loser's soul will become trapped here."

"So we just have to beat you!" said Ruca. "Then we can both escape!"

"Did you forget this is also a Triangle Duel? There can only be one winner."

"You mean?"

"Yes, in order to escape, one of you has to banish the other to Shadow Realm for all eternity!"

To be continued

Cards created for this chapter

Wicked Personification-Greed

Wicked Personification-Gluttony

Wicked Personification-Envy

Next Chapter: The bonds in the night. You are my family!


	2. Part 2

Total Eclipse part two: Bonds in the Night. You are my Family!

Duel recap

Ruca LP: 4000

Monsters:

Sunlight Unicorn

Spells/Traps: None

Rua LP: 2400

Monsters:

None

Spells/Traps: None

Eclipse LP: 3700

Monsters:

Greed

Gluttony

Envy

Spells/Traps: None

* * *

"In order to leave this abyss one of you must leave the other behind forever." said Eclipse. "And as you lose life points you also lose your hearts as well."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ruca.

"I'm doing what I was created for, to duel humans for my master as I have done for years."

"So you're willing to sacrifice yourself to get us to turn on each other?!" said Rua.

"Trust me, I have no intention of losing, so I play a card face down and end my turn."

"_I don't know what this guy is planning, but I don't want Rua losing any more of his heart and that means destroying his monsters. There's still his face down card to worry about but I have to take that chance!_" Ruca thought.

"I summon Lady Panther in attack mode!"

A female humanoid panther with a shield and spear appeared then roared.

* * *

Lady Panther

Level 4

Beast Warrior/Earth

ATK 1400 DEF 1300

* * *

"If that monster is making Rua Jealous of me then it has to go! Unicorn, attack Envy!"

Sunlight Unicorn charged Envy with his horn destroying him.

* * *

Eclipse LP: 3000

* * *

"Now attack Greed, Lady Panther!"

Lady Panther thrust her spear into Greed shattering him.

* * *

Eclipse LP: 2900

* * *

"That will end my turn for now."

"You think I can't duel for myself?!" Rua snapped. "I don't need your charity!"

"Rua…"

"My move and I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in Defense mode!" A red cassette player appeared which then turn into a deep shade of blue.

* * *

Morphtronic Boomboxen

Level 4

Machine/Earth

ATK 1200 DEF 400

This card gains one of the following effects according to this card's battle position: ● Attack Position: This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. ● Defense Position: Once per turn, when a face-up "Morphtronics" monster you control is selected as the attack target, you can negate that attack.

* * *

With this out even if you have a second monster there's no way you can touch my life points!"

"We'll see about that." said Eclipse as he drew a card. "And don't think you're safe either girl, not with this trap. Go, Deadly Seven!" Eclipse revealed his trap then a skull with the number seven etched into its forehead appeared behind his monsters. "As you know by now my monsters' abilities require me to discard from my hand, the beauty of this trap is it turns that disadvantage into an advantage. For as long a Deadly Seven is out on the field whenever my Wicked Personifications send a card from my hand to the graveyard it takes 700 of your life points with it! So I send two cards to the graveyard to activate the effects Wicked Personifications Gluttony and Envy!" Envy returned to the field and then the eye sockets on the skull glowed. "And now Girl, prepare to lose 1400 life points!"

The glow shot out as a pair of beams that went straight for Ruca.

"AH!"

* * *

Ruca LP: 2600

* * *

As her Heart Mark lost a good deal of the top, Ruca's eyelids got droopy.

Now I activate the spell card Hand Control! All I have to do is guess the name of a spell card in your hand and if it's there you must activate it, and since you showed me that Ancient Forest card you put in your hand because of your unicorn you have to activate it!"

"Huh? Ok." Ruca said almost sleepily as she put the card into her disk. A bright sunlit forest appeared around them.

"Now due to the effect of your spell all of our monsters are locked into attack mode!"

The cassette player then turned back to red and changed into a robot.

Ruca shook herself awake. "If you think you can force an attack on my brother you can't. This forest is a peaceful place that doesn't allow any fighting. If any of our monsters attack they'll be destroyed at the end of the battle phase."

"I have a way around that problem, a card called Null Spell!"

The moment he played the card a glob of black ooze covered the image of the Ancient Forest card and the forest itself turned into a shade of black including the sunlight.

"You see Null Spell can block the effects of any card on the field, the only down side is I can't play any other spell cards! Gluttony Attack his Boomboxen now, Ravenous Void!"

Gluttony swallowed Boomboxen as easily as it did Celfon.

* * *

Rua LP: 1900

* * *

"And now Envy, Attack his life points directly!"

"AH!"

* * *

Rua LP: 800

* * *

"That will end the terror, for now."

"Rua are you ok?"

"Shut up, it's because of your card that I'm in this mess! Just take your turn so I can try to get out of here in one piece!"

"Rua…" she said with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Tempei rubbed his head as he heard a voice when he opened his eyes he saw Yusei looking down on him in the middle of an alley. "I said are you ok?"

"I think so, I just got winded."

"Any ideas on where the Twins are?"

"Well we were in the old square when I was knocked out."

"Then that's where we start looking."

* * *

"Ok." Ruca said as she drew but when she saw the card in her hand she gave a smile. "Too bad Eclipse, all that hard work is about to get a little set back, I activate Goblin's Secret Remedy, now a duelist of my choice is going to get 600 life points, since my brother needs it the most they go to him."

* * *

Rua LP: 1400

* * *

Rua's Heart mark gained a little bit more of itself. "You ok, Rua?"

"I could have that if I had the card." He said dismissively.

Ruca got sleepy again. "Fine, if you don't want me to put up the effort to save you I won't, less work for me. Unicorn, attack his Envy for me won't you?"

Sunlight Unicorn charged forward and destroyed Envy.

* * *

Eclipse LP: 2200

* * *

"I could have taken out Gluttony too, but Rua doesn't want my help and it would just be more work. It's your turn Bro."

Rua drew and growled. "All I can do is play this face down and end my turn."

"More and more, your faults come to surface, including yours girl." He said as he drew.

"What are you *yawn* talking about?"

"The fault within your soul is Sloth, laziness. You have talent but you expect to go through life with minimal effort, I bet you think saving the spirit world will be easy for you."

"That's *yawn* not true at all."

"We'll see, now that it's my standby phase the two Boomerang Fiends I sent to the graveyard from my hand last turn return to my hand.

* * *

Boomerang Fiend

Dark/Fiend

Level 3

ATK 900 DEF 800

During your standby phase if this card is in your graveyard add it to your hand

* * *

Now I send one of them to the graveyard to revive Envy and activate Deadly Seven!

Ruca took the hit as Envy returned once again.

* * *

Ruca LP: 1700

* * *

But envy won't be on the field for long, I'm releasing him to summon Wicked Personification-Sloth in attack mode!"

A large monster dragon-like monster with a woman lazily reclining on a bed like couch on its back appeared.

* * *

Wicked Personification-Sloth

Level 6

Dark/Fiend

ATK 3000 DEF 0

This monster cannot attack. When your opponent declares an attack you may discard one card from your hand to change the target of that attack to this monster, you can only do this once during your opponent's turn. If this monster does not battle during your opponent's battle phase it is destroyed during your next standby phase.

* * *

"3000 points for one release?!" said Rua.

"Impressive isn't it? The only drawback is it can't attack. However Gluttony will attack you, directly!"

"Nice try, but I'm activating Security Orb! This blocks your attack and forces your monster into defense mode!"

Gluttony took a long drink from his goblet when he went into defense mode.

"You are not a safe as you may think."

"Ok It's my turn." said Ruca. "First I'm going to play another Goblin's Secret Remedy to boost my own life points."

* * *

Ruca LP: 2300

* * *

"It's about time I take care of gluttony once and for all! Sunlight Unicorn, attack him one more time!" the unicorn charged.

"And now I discard once again to activate Sloth's special ability. And once again Deadly Seven activates taking away 700 life points from you girl!"

* * *

Ruca LP: 1600

* * *

"And now for the effect of Sloth, it can change any one attack you make into an attack against itself, and as you may recall it has 3000 attack points!"

Sunlight unicorn was drawn to Sloth. "Sloth, counterattack with Destruction Dream!"

The dragon mouth sent a red blast of steam to Sunlight unicorn destroying him.

* * *

Ruca LP: 400

* * *

"I activate Lady Panther's special ability, by releasing her I can send a monster sent to the graveyard this turn to the top of my deck. Now I end my turn. Ok, Rua it's your turn."

Rua drew a card. "All I can do now is set a card facedown."

"Seem to be losing some steam?" Eclipse said as he drew. "I get my Boomerang Fiends back and now I'll send one to the graveyard to revive Envy and take a few life points from the boy!"

* * *

Rua LP: 700

* * *

"Now prepare yourselves for the shadows! Envy, Attack!"

"I activate the trap Negate Attack! Your monster will have to wait."

"One turn, that's that you've bought yourselves. You now have absolutely nothing on the field while I have three monster and now this facedown card and you don't even have half a heart between the two of you. Your actions during this entire duel show just how selfish you are, you only help your sibling when it would benefit you as well! The moment it no longer gives you an advantage or any glory you focus only on saving yourself. Admit it the bond you share is nothing more than a self delusion!"

The twins both knelt down with tears in their eyes. "Is he right?" said Rua. "Am' jealous of my own sister?

"Am I really lazy?"

"Is my true self?" they each thought.

* * *

Yusei and Tempei came up to the dark dome. "What is that thing?" Tempei asked.

"Nothing good." said Yusei.

He ran up to it and was pushed back. "RUA! RUCA! Can you hear me?!" Yusei said as he was pounding away at the dome. "Don't give up! We can get you out of this as long as we all stand together!"

As he continued beating the dome his dragon's birthmark began to glow.

* * *

"We can get you out of this as long as we all stand together!" They heard through the dome.

"Yusei?" the twins said.

"Wretched interloper." said Eclipse.

"Stand together!" said Yusei. "Just like you always do!"

Memories began flashing through the twins minds.

* * *

"Look honey, they actually helped each other stand up stand up for the first time!"

"You gotta wake up Ruca! You get gotta wake up!"

"Kick Rua! You can swim too, I know it!"

"I'm not going let you pick on her!"

"See math is easy once you know how."

* * *

Eclipse stared murderously at them. "You still want to fight?"

"That was real dirty of you." said Rua. "Trying to get us to turn on each other…"

"But even if Rua is Jealous of me sometimes and sometimes I get a little lazy…"

"No matter what we will always stand together!" they both said.

Ruca thought to herself as she drew. "_My best bet is to use the Ancient Fairy Dragon. I haven't done it before, but now is as good a time as any._"

"I summon Sunlight unicorn in attack mode!" the unicorn appeared again. "And I use his ability to check the top card of my deck for a spell card! And it looks like I got Quick Summon; this allows me to summon another monster, so here's the tuner monster Counselor Lily!"

An Angel dressed like doctor holding a clipboard appeared

* * *

Counselor Lily

Light/Fairy/Tuner

Level 3

ATK 500 DEF 1500

* * *

"Next I'll play the spell card Healing Wings. It gives me 200 life points for each monster on my field.

* * *

Ruca LP: 800

* * *

"Now I tune Counselor Lilt to Sunlight Unicorn. Stars of prayer brings hope to the spirit, shine on those who seek only peace." Counselor Lily turned into three stars that became gates that overlapped Sunlight Unicorn as he rose to his hind legs he broke into four stars. "Synchro Summon, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

A thin blue dragon with long green hair and Mayfly wings appeared.

* * *

Ancient Fairy Dragon

Dragon/Light/Synchro

Level 7

ATK 2100 DEF 3000

Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. If you activated this effect, you cannot enter your Battle Phase this turn. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 Field Spell Card you control to gain 1000 Life Points, then add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

* * *

"Ruca." said the dragon. "If you use Lily's ability I can overpower Sloth."

"Ok, I give up 500 life points to boost Fairy Dragon's attack by 1000!"

* * *

Ruca LP: 300

Ancient Fairy Dragon

ATK 3100

* * *

"And so I can keep my heart I activate my dragon's special ability and sacrifice a field spell to gain 1000 life points then I can take a field spell from my deck and it to my hand. And since Ancient Forest is going to the graveyard your Null Spell goes with it!"

* * *

Ruca LP: 1300

* * *

"And in case you're wondering what card I've added to my hand I'm activating Array of Revealing Light. I chose one monster type like Fiends and as long as it's out on the field any Fiends that are summoned won't be able to attack on the same turn."

A magic circle covered the field with a bright light.

"Now Ancient Fairy Dragon attacks your Wicked Personification-Sloth with Guardian Screech!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon screamed and the shockwaves made Sloth explode.

* * *

Eclipse LP: 2100

* * *

"I play two cards facedown and leave it to you bro!"

"Thanks Sis! I play the spell card Mooyan Curry to give my life points a 200 point boost."

* * *

Rua LP: 900

* * *

"Now I summon Morphtronic Gamecon is attack mode!"

A gray game controller appeared then changed into robot.

* * *

Morphtronic Gamecon

Machine/Earth

ATK 500 DEF 400

This monster gains one of the following effects according the cards battle position: ● Attack Position: Pay 800 life points to control an opponent's monster until the end of the turn, you can only use this effect once during your main phase. ● Defense Position: Pay 1000 life points to destroy one of your opponent's monsters, this effect can only be used once during your main phase.

* * *

It'll cost almost all of my remaining life points but it'll be worth it to use Gamecon's special ability, because now I can take one your monsters for a turn!"

* * *

Rua LP: 100

* * *

"Gamecon take his Gluttony!"

Gamecon's buttons lit up as Gluttony was moved over to Rua's field.

"Now how does this guy's ability work? I just chuck a card from my hand and then any monster he attacks will be removed from play? Oh and that triggers your trap so I can also use your trap against you."

The skull turned around and shot a beam toward Eclipse

"Huh!"

* * *

Eclipse LP: 1800

* * *

"Now Gluttony is going to destroy your monster once and for all!"

Gluttony swallowed up Envy.

* * *

Eclipse LP: 600

* * *

"Now Gamecon attack him directly with Polygon Punisher!"

The robot thrust his fist out and sent a number of shapes toward Eclipse.

"Agh!"

* * *

Eclipse LP: 100

* * *

"I play three cards facedown and end my turn." Gluttony returned to Eclipse's field

"You think you both are so clever, just remember the only way either of you can escape is to condemn your sibling to an eternity in the Shadow Realm!"

"You'd be right." said Ruca. "If the only way the duel can end is if one of us wins."

"But if we get our life points to hit zero at the same time the duel will end in a draw and we'll still be out of here."

Ruca started thinking to herself "_Everything is in place; my field spell will keep any monster he summons from attacking since he's only been using Fiends and my Mischief of Titania trap card will keep my brother safe from his Deadly Seven trap by taking all burn damage and add it to our life points instead._"

Rua was thinking as well. "_If he decides to attack my Gamecon I use my Morphtransition trap to block his attack and switch my monster to defense mode for any future attacks. But if he decides to destroy either of our monsters with a spell card I have my Megaton Detonation trap ready, the moment he destroys a Machine type or Light attribute monster he'll take its original attack points in damage leaving him with nothing._"

Ruca then thought of the next part of her plan. "_I'll need two cards to get use to draw, The Gift Card trap will give an opponent 3000 life points but then I'll use the trap Mischief of Oberon to take that gain and deduct it from everyone's life points instead._"

Rua had his own plan as well. "_I just have to wait until I get a Ring of Destruction trap, then I just have to destroy the strongest monster on the field and we'll all take damage equal to its Attack points._"

Eclipse was seething. "So you think you're stronger than what lies within you? I'll show you, even if you can defeat those faults you can't defeat me! My turn, I draw and get my Boomerang Fiends back!"

The twins then spoke out just after he drew. "Activate Lightforce Sword!"

Two blades from each of the twins' fields pierced the Boomerang Fiend cards.

"Now you have to wait for four turns to get those cards back." said Ruca.

"And with only one card left It doesn't look good for you." said Rua.

"We'll see I activate Card of Demise! Now I draw until I hold five cards but in five turns I must send my entire hand to the graveyard!" Eclipse looked at the cards he just drew. "HuhahahahaHAHAHAHAHA! I now hold the very cards I need to break your so called bond forever! First I play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy that field spell!" The magic circle faded away. "Now for your dragon."

"That's it." Whispered Rua.

"I play the spell card De-Synchro! This will split your dragon into the two monsters you used to summon it, returning the card to the Extra Deck!"

"No since Ancient Fairy Dragon isn't being destroyed I can't use my trap!"

Ruca's Dragon split into seven stars which reformed into Counselor Lily and Sunlight Unicorn.

"Now I release Wicked Personification-Gluttony to Advance Summon Wicked Personification-Wrath!"

Gluttony disappeared but a muscular humanoid monster with dark blue skin sharp teeth, red eyes and hair and holes all over its body took his place.

* * *

Wicked Personification-Wrath

Dark/Fiend

Level 6

ATK ? DEF ?

* * *

"You might be wondering how strong it is? Well its attack and defense points are equal to 200 times the number of stars belonging to each different Wicked Personification monster in my graveyard and I count thirteen!"

Wrath roared as fire came from the holes around his body.

* * *

Wrath ATK 2600 DEF 2600

* * *

"In order for him to attack I have to discard a card from hand, activating Deadly Seven!"

"Not if I use my Mischief of Titania trap card!" said Ruca.

"Ruca! He could still take you out!" Rua said with tears.

"But you'd be safe, and if only one of us can get out here I'd like it to be you."

"But you're a Signer, the world needs you!"

"There's nothing I can do to save myself, tell Yusei, Jack and Aki that I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"A noble sacrifice." said Eclipse. "Too bad it's going to be vain!" Eclipse then activated his own face down card."

"Trap Jammer?!"

"This little beauty allows me to negate and destroy any trap activated during the battle phase so that Titania trap is now worthless!" The trap shattered. "Allowing Deadly Seven to take the last of your brother's life points!"

The skull tuned back to Rua and fired its beam.

"AH!"

* * *

Rua LP: 0

* * *

"No Rua!" Ruca said crying.

"Don't forget what that discard allowed. Wrath, attack her Lily and banish her to the shadows, Fire of Wrath!"

Wrath rushed forward crushed Counselor Lily with a flaming fist. Ruca was then burnt by the flames.

"NO!"

* * *

Ruca LP: 0

End Duel

* * *

Both twins fell flat on their stomachs and reached for each other.

"Bro."

"Sis."

"Willing to stand together you fall together instead." said Eclipse as all monsters vanished. "Unlike you humans I was born from the Shadow Realm to serve those who would use its powers, there for I don't have the weakness of a heart or any of the vices that plague them. And speaking of hearts I believe I just won yours."

Eclipse then took out to crystals hanging on thread and the last of their heart marks turned into two pink orbs that flew into the crystals. Then shadowy tendrils wrapped themselves around the twins and pulled them beneath the fog covered ground. "Don't worry; you won't need hearts where you are going."

* * *

Back at the twins home Yanagi and Hirumo had just come in when the photo of Rua and Ruca as babies suddenly fell off the mantle. The glass broke and the photo itself ripped down the middle dividing its occupants.

"What was that?" asked Hirumo.

"It feels like an omen." said Yanagi. "A very bad omen."

* * *

Outside the dome Tempei backed off. "Hey something's happening!"

The dome receded and Eclipse started walking past toward Yusei. Rua and Ruca lay on the ground motionless.

"What did you do to them?!" Yusei yelled.

Eclipse walked past him whispering something into Yusei's ear and then he just continued forward.

"What did he say?" said Tempei.

Yusei looked determined. "He just said 'You're next'."

To Be Continued

Cards I made

Wicked Personification-Sloth

Wicked Personification-Wrath

Boomerang Fiend

Deadly Seven

Null Spell

Morphtronic Gamecon

Megaton Detonation


	3. Part 3

Total Eclipse part Three: Accelerate into Darkness! Riding Duel in the Shadow Realm!

Note: sorry it took so long

* * *

Tempei splashed a glass of water on Rua's face. Rua didn't as much as stir.

"If it didn't work the first time what made you think it would work the seventh time?" said Hirumo.

Yanagi opened Ruca's eyelid and shone a light into it. "They just seem to be sleeping but can't wake up. Yusei are you sure he wasn't a Dark Singer?"

"Positive, he didn't have a birthmark."

"Was he carrying anything strange?"

"Now that you mention it he did have this weird hand mirror."

"I was afraid of that; it sounds like a shadow charm which means modern medicine won't help these two."

"What is a shadow charm?"

Yanagi had a gleam in his eye. "Oh that is a story to tell indeed!"

Hirumo looked crossly as Yusei. "You just had to ask."

"It all started about 5000 years ago in Ancient Egypt. A powerful pharaoh had created seven mystical artifacts known as the Millennium Items that held magic powers and allowed the user to turn a regular duel into a shadow game. The Items themselves were lost but many in trying to recreate them made weaker but just as dangerous objects called shadow charms. These charms also allow the holder to start a shadow game."

"And what happens to the loser of a shadow game?" asked Yusei.

"According to the legends whoever loses a shadow game forfeits their soul to the shadow realm."

"If I beat this person can I get their souls back?"

"It's possible, if you beat him at his own shadow game."

"Then that's just what I'm going to do."

"What?" said Hirumo.

"Yusei the shadow games these charms can do is not like anything you've experienced before, they won't only tax your body but your mind as well! If you go in unprepared you will lose!"

"I don't have any choice in the matter, he said I was next that means he challenged me so like it or not I'm dueling him."

"If you have duel him, duel him on your terms not his!" said Hirumo. "Make it a riding duel, none of that creepy shadow game stuff!"

"I don't think me declaring it a riding duel will keep him from using that charm, and it has to be a shadow game if I want the twins' souls back."

"But Yusei." said Tempei. "You don't even know where to find him."

"I have a feeling that if I look for him he'll find me, and I won't be going alone Yanagi and Rally will be with me."

"I will?"

Yusei took out two cards, Turbo Booster and Totem Pole. "I have the cards the two of you gave me and as long as I have them you'll have my back."

"Wait." said Hirumo taking Ruca's Kuribon card. "Take this too, this way you'll have another signer on your side."

"I have something for you too." said Tempei. He went into a room and then came out with a card. "Rua said he wanted to use this once he was able to be in riding duels."

Yusei took both cards and looked at the one Tempei gave him. "A speed spell, Soul Vortex?"

"Now Rua's helping you too."

"Thank you all, with these cards linking me to my friends, Rua and Ruca are as good as home."

* * *

Later Yusei was riding on his red D-Wheel looking for Eclipse in a shadier part of town, a black, D-Wheel with an almost pod like cockpit came up with Eclipse riding it. "I thought I would find you trying to go back to the satellite, you're far too reckless with your own soul."

"The only souls I'm interested in are the souls you took from Rua and Ruca. This is your only warning, give them back now or you'll regret it!"

"Even if I felt so inclined it is beyond my power to simply restore a soul, you have to win them back by defeating me."

"If that's what it takes."

They both lined up their D-Wheels as the computer spoke. "Duel Mode, Autopilot standby." Eclipse's cockpit closed with a platform for cards.

The Speed World field spell activated on both sides changing everything around them to a multicolored hue.

* * *

Speed World

Spell/Field

If a player activates a Spell Card, other than a "Speed Spell", they take 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phase, place 1 Speed Counter on this card for each player (max. 12 for each player). When a player takes battle damage, remove Speed Counters of the attacked Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken.

* * *

Both of them called out. "Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

And the two speed off down the street.

* * *

GAME START!

Yusei LP: 4000

Yusei SC: 0

Eclipse LP: 4000

Eclipse SC: 0

* * *

Yusei drew first. "I'm beginning this rescue mission with QuillBolt Hedgehog in Defense Mode and end my turn!"

A small brown rodent with metal bolt coming off his back appeared.

* * *

QuillBolt Hedgehog

Machine/Earth

Level 2

ATK 800 DEF 800

If you control a face-up Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was summoned this way, remove it from play when it is removed from the field.

* * *

"Before I begin my turn I'll use my shadow mirror to send this duel to the shadow realm." The city around them changed into a crisscrossing network of stone bridges over an endless abyss. "Now that were here, I'll draw."

* * *

Yusei SC: 1

Eclipse SC: 1

* * *

"And I'll begin by summoning Wicked Personification-Lust in attack mode!" A scantily clad woman with fiendish orange eyes appeared.

* * *

Wicked Personification-Lust

Fiend/Dark

Level 3

ATK 900 DEF 1100

When your opponent declares an attack on this monster when it is face up you may discard one card from your hand and switch control of a monster on your opponent's side of the field. Return control of that monster at your end phase. This effect can only be used once per turn.

* * *

"Lust attack his rodent with Deadly Drop Kick!"

Lust flipped in midair before crushing QuillBolt.

"That ends my turn for now."

"And starts mine!"

* * *

Yusei SC: 2

Eclipse SC: 2

* * *

"Now I summon Speed Warrior!"

A man covered in armor with goggles, a gas mask and wheels on the soles of his feet appeared.

* * *

Speed Warrior

Warrior/Wind

Level 2

ATK 900 DEF 400

* * *

And during the turn I summon it Speed Warrior's attack points are doubled!"

* * *

Speed Warrior ATK 1800

* * *

"Attack Lust with Hypersonic Slash!"

Speed Warrior dashed toward Lust.

"I activate Dark Temptation! By discarding one card from my hand I can take control of an attacking monster until the end of my next turn!"

Lust blew a kiss with her black lipstick and Speed Warrior then moved next to Eclipse's D-Wheel.

"I play one card facedown and end my end turn."

* * *

Speed Warrior ATK 900

Yusei SC: 3

Eclipse SC: 3

* * *

My turn and I'm summoning Wicked Personification-Greed in Attack mode!"

The sword wielding monster appeared.

* * *

Greed ATK 1300

* * *

Now I'll start by attacking you directly with Lust!"

Lust did another jump kick onto Yusei's red D-Wheel.

* * *

Yusei LP: 3100

* * *

"And now prepare to lose more life points at the hands of your own monster!"

"Guess again."

"What?"

"I activate my Confusion Chaff trap card. Since you declared a second direct attack in the same turn I can change that monster's target to the monster that made the first one, so Speed Warrior picks up where he left off last turn and attacks Lust!"

After a small explosion in front of him Speed Warrior turned right around and kicked Lust shattering her but the force of the blow destroyed him as well.

"That trap might have saved you from my second attack, but not my third! Bejeweled Saber Strike!"

Greed slashed Yusei's D-wheel furiously.

* * *

Yusei LP: 1800

Yusei SC: 2

* * *

Suddenly a purple specter leapt from the abyss flew right into Yusei.

Yusei opened his eyes and found himself standing in a dark alley. "What am I doing here?"

He looked off to the distance and saw that a duel had just come to an end. The winner had walked up to the kneeling loser. "Now cough up your rarest card."

"Rua?"

The teenaged Rua stood over the old man and took a card. "This is it, the rarest card in your deck? I can't use this!"

"Please, that card was my daughter's favorite."

"Relax I'm not going to take it."

"Thank you…"

"But that doesn't mean I want you to have it!" he then tossed the card into the air where the wind blew it away.

As the old man ran after it Yusei heard a voice next to him. "At least I don't have to worry about any of this happening." said the Rua Yusei knew but his voice seemed empty. "I don't have a heart that can be corrupted."

A bright flash and Yusei found himself back at the duel. And saw Eclipse looking back at him. "Enjoy that little vision? I arranged that you would see what your friends are going through every time a speed counter is lost in battle."

"What are you doing to them?"

"I won their hearts in our last duel." He said holding up the crystals. "And without those they are free from the vices that plague you humans, and soon they will become dark spirits of the Shadow Realm!"

"You'll pay for that!" Yusei started his turn.

* * *

Yusei SC: 3

Eclipse SC: 4

* * *

"I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode!"

A small man with an orange outfit, goggles and a white scarf appeared.

* * *

Junk Synchron

Warrior/Dark/Tuner

Level 3

ATK 1300 DEF 500

When this monster is normal summoned you can special summon one level 2 or lower monster from the graveyard in face-up defense position. That Monster's effects are negated.

* * *

"And with him on the field I can summon Speed Warrior from the graveyard!" Speed Warrior returned to the field. "And now I tune Speed Warrior with Junk Synchron! Clustering stars will call a new force; become a path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior!"

The two monsters became one purple armored warrior with red eyes, a white scarf and a pair of wings coming from his shoulders.

* * *

Junk Warrior

Warrior/Dark/Synchro

Level 5

ATK 2300 DEF 1300

"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 and lower monsters you control

* * *

"Junk Warrior, attack wicked Personification-Greed with Scrap Fist!"

Junk Warrior flew toward Greed and shattered him with one punch.

* * *

Eclipse LP: 3000

Eclipse SC: 3

* * *

Another spirit flew straight into Yusei from the abyss.

Yusei now found himself in a fancy office.

"Madam President." A man in a suit said. "We still don't have your approval on the donation to the children's' hospital."

A teenaged Ruca looked at man in the suit from behind a desk. "That's because I didn't send it. I don't have time to waste on little brats, its stressful enough just running the company my parents left me without worrying about other people's problems."

"But we just need…"

"Good day."

Yusei heard the real Ruca next to him. "I don't have to worry becoming that woman, I'm free. I'm really free."

Yusei found himself back in the duel. "But I didn't lose any speed counters that time."

"I never said it had to be one of your speed counters."

"I play one card face down and end my turn!"

Eclipse Drew a card and smiled at the trap. "_Yes."_ He thought. _"This will tie everything together."_

* * *

Yusei SC: 4

Eclipse SC: 4

* * *

"I discard one card to summon Wicked Personification-Envy from the graveyard! If you don't remember him being there I sent it there to activate Lust's ability."

Envy erupted from the ground and started running next to Eclipse

* * *

Envy ATK 1100

* * *

"Now I release Envy to summon Wicked Personification-Wrath!"

Envy burst into flames, and then Wrath emerged from them.

"Say hello to the monster that sent your friends to the shadow realm and thanks to his special ability he gets 200 attack points for each level of wicked personification monsters in the graveyard and due to the cards you destroyed and the ones I sent that's thirteen, giving Wrath 2600!"

* * *

Wrath ATK 2600

* * *

Now by discarding Wicked Personification-Sloth not only can Wrath attack but he does so with even more attack points!"

* * *

Wrath ATK 3800

* * *

"Fire of Wrath!"

Wrath moved forward to destroy junk Warrior but suddenly a blue wood carving took the hit instead.

"You forgot about my trap card!" said Yusei. "Totem Pole allows me negate three of your attacks!"

"That pathetic trap won't protect you forever!"

"This card was given to me by a good friend so I know it will protect me until I can destroy Wrath!"

"Very well, I play a card face down and end my turn!"

Yusei drew a card. "My move!"

* * *

Yusei SC: 5

Eclipse SC: 5

* * *

"From my hand I summon Turbo Synchron in attack mode!"

A green monster that looked like a little car with arms legs and a head appeared.

* * *

Turbo Synchron

Machine/Wind/Tuner

Level 1

ATK 100 DEF 500

When this card declares an attack, you can change the attack target to Defense Position. When you take Battle Damage while this card is attacking, you can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with ATK equal to or less than the Battle Damage you took.

* * *

"Now I tune Turbo Synchron with Junk Warrior! Clustering stars will call a new force; become a path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon, Turbo Warrior!"

A red car-like creature with what looked like a pompadour and claws appeared.

* * *

Turbo Warrior

Warrior/Wind/Synchro

2500 ATK 1500 DEF

"Turbo Synchron" + one or more tuner monsters

If this card attacks a Level 6 or higher, halve the attack power of the opposing monster battling. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of opposing monster's Monsters with Level 6 or less.

* * *

"Now my Turbo Warrior attacks your monster, and because it's level six Wrath loses half of his attack points!"

* * *

Wrath ATK 1900

* * *

"Turbo Warrior, Attack with Accel Slash!"

The monster's claw produced a larger energy form of itself which cut Wrath on half.

* * *

Eclipse LP: 2400

* * *

"That will end my turn!"

* * *

Yusei SC: 6

Eclipse SC: 6

* * *

Eclipse drew a card and began to laugh evilly. "Yusei, in my hand I hold the card that best represents your innermost flaw and it just happens to be the most powerful beast in my entire deck!"

"No matter what you play nothing will stop from getting the twins back!"

"We'll see, first I activate my trap Spell Accelerator!"

"I never heard of that card!"

"It's very rare and powerful, first as a cost to activate it gives my opponent two speed counters."

* * *

Yusei SC: 8

* * *

"As helpful as it is for you it helps me even more. Normally if I play any spell other than a speed spell while speed world is in effect I would take 2000 life points of damage, Spell Accelerator allows me to ignore that restriction for the remainder of the turn."

"Oh no." Yusei thought. "He'd only use that to use an extremely powerful card!"

"I play the spell card Wicked Release! This card can only be activated when I have six different Wicked Personification monsters in my graveyard, now all I have to do is pay half my life points in order to summon the seventh!"

* * *

Eclipse LP: 1200

* * *

A spell circle appeared on the ground and was travelling along with them.

"Tremble before the deadly Wicked Personification-Pride!"

From the spell circle came a monster that looked like an angel on its right side and a demon on its left, wearing a metal loincloth.

"They say Pride comes before the fall and with this monster your fall is guaranteed!"

To be continued


End file.
